


Cuddle Buddies

by tomfics



Series: Tom Hiddleston Short Fics [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cuddle, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Greek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfics/pseuds/tomfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There he was, sitting on the sofa in front of the staff’s kitchen, wearing his cozy black sweater and reading a book. He raised his head as you walked in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Buddies

There he was, sitting on the sofa in front of the staff’s kitchen, wearing his cozy black sweater and reading a book. He raised his head as you walked in, you exchanged smiles. You warmed yourself a glass of milk and went to sit next to Tom. You curiously glanced at the pages the book was open in, and you laughed as you noticed the Greek.

He looked at you, smiling embarrassed.

"Read a bit to me." You asked, putting your empty glass on the center table and sitting back comfortably. He put a arm around you and you leaned into him. He rested his head on top of yours and read to you. You closed your eyes, you could feel his breath brushing through your hair, tickling you, the vibration his body created as he spoke. And you smiled, listening to his soothing voice that spoke that foreign language so well. It seems the combo of Tom + hot milk was a killer and you soon fell asleep. 

"(y/n)…?" 

He laughed silently when he noticed you fast asleep, he put his book aside, embracing you with his other arm. He closed his eyes for a second. Enjoying the hug as you unconsciously cuddled in closer.


End file.
